Frozen Heart
by Lovely-Pairings
Summary: Elsa found the perfect college. It had amazing A students, high tech gadgets, and awesome dorms! Then there's a problem... it is an all boys' school. How will she get passed without letting them notice she's a girl? How will she act being around boys everyday? Read to find out! (Contains: Jack x Elsa, Hilarious scenes, and thrilling plot twists)
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect College

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Sorry that this chapter is so short, I will try to make other chapters longer. This is my first fanfiction, please don't be too hard on me. Please review, comment, or even follow if you'd like.**

**Frozen Heart **

Anna wiggled in her seat excitedly, "I think I like this one, Elsa!" Her face was illuminated with utter happiness; she had finally found a college she was interested in.

"Nice choice." I say, nodding with approval.

"Thanks! What college did you pick?" She says while smiling.

"Um… I'm thinking about this one." I say pointing to a huge campus with tall Evergreen trees surrounding its gateway.

"It looks vibrant with all those plants in the front. Nice choice! What's the name of the college?" Anna says with a cheerful grin.

"It's called Bush Hill Academy. Do you think they have a lot of libraries?" I ask Anna, wide eyed.

"Looks like it! That campus is huge! There must be at least two to three libraries. Why don't you go look it up on the computer while I go get something yummy to eat?" Anna asks making puppy dog eyes.

I stare at her, pondering if I should go with her or look up the academy online. _'What would you mother expect you to do, Go get something to eat or look up the college you will be going to and see if it's the right one for you?' _I ask myself. I decide I can get a snack later.

"Sure… but don't forget to bring me something delicious!" I say while looking at the picture of Bush Hill Academy.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you something so good it will melt your taste buds!" Anna says while getting up to go to the kitchen.

'_Let's get started.' _I say to myself while turning on the computer.

I type in Bush Hill Academy on the computer. I click the first link that pops up. The website was amazing! It was full of interesting facts about the academy! Plus, I found out they had two libraries on campus and one library two blocks away from campus! I wanted to go this college; I clicked the **Fill out form** button. I was filling out my name and then I see it. The news that ruined everything. Bush Hill Academy was an all boys' school.


	2. Chapter 2: We Have a Plan

**Author's Note:**** Hi! I tried to update as fast as I could. Thanks for all your reviews and follows! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review or follow if you'd like.**

**P.S Jelsa is coming soon!**

**Chapter 2: We Have a ****Plan**

I glance to the side, trying to see if there was a garbage bin near where I was because I was not feeling so well. The only college I liked had to be an all boys' school!  
It had everything I wanted. They had marvelous teachers, stunning gadgets, and they were known for their students with impressive grades. I just had to get in to Bush Hill Academy.

A minute later Anna walks in with a plate full of cookies. I stare at her. She has two cookies stuffed in mouth, her left hand was holding on to an old looking book, and her right hand was holding the plate.

"Hey, I got some chocolate chip and sugar cookies for you!" Anna says.

"That's great. Thanks and all but could you tell me why you are holding a book that looks like it was made twenty years ago?" I ask, while looking confused.

"Well it looks like that because it was made about twenty years ago. It's Dad's yearbook when he was in college! I found it lying around in the attic while I was looking for some useful stuff I could use in college. Guess what is weird about it" Anna asks me, looking really excited.

"What?" I say, not really interested.

"Dad went to Bush Hill Academy when he was our age!" Anna shouts, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

My mouth dropped opened. I couldn't believe it. Out of all the colleges I could have chosen, I chose the one my Dad went to. I wanted to laugh because the surprise overwhelmed me.

"What a pleasant surprise! Too bad I can't go to Bush Hill Academy." I say, gritting my teeth.

"What do you mean you can't go to Bush Hill Academy?" Anna asks.

"When I went to register online to go to Bush Hill Academy it said it was an all boys' school!" I say angrily.

"Just go to look for another college. I'm sure you can find another one." She says looking hopeful.

"You don't understand. I can't go look for another college because this one is perfect for me. Don't you remember how hard it was for to me look for a college? I couldn't find one because none of the colleges were perfect for me!" I say. My hands started to get cold (that's what happens when I get mad or scared, but in this case I'm mad).

"Elsa, calm down. I have a plan! How about you dress as a boy and act like one! They'll never notice. We'll change your application and I.D to say you're a boy!" She says excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You are right, I can dress up as a boy and act like one! It will be easy." I say frantically.

"Here, take the cookies. I'll go shopping for some guy clothes and I'll set up your application and I.D." She says while handing me the plate full of cookies.

"Anna you're the best! Thank God you are my sister! I'd never survive without you." I say smiling widely.

"No problem! I'll be back in three hours. Just rest until I come back." She says while leaving the room.

I sigh. I could feel hope stirring inside of me. I walk upstairs to my room with my Dad's old yearbook. Then I lie down on my bed while skimming through the pages of the old book.

I find my father. He doesn't look like himself; he looks like a regular man with nothing to worry about. I remember my Dad saying that he never was the same after college. I then say to myself very quietly,_ "I will find out why my father has been mad ever since college." _I'll find out everything. I know I will.


End file.
